objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
AXLND 1a: Welcome To A New Show!
(Batter is sitting on a bench, humming her favorite song.) Batter: Hmmm... Hm Hmm Hmmm... Hmmmmm... Electron: HEY! BATTER! Batter: Yeah? Electron: WANNA PLAY FLOP ON THE FLOOR WITH ME? Batter: No, thank you. Electron: C'MON, PLEAAAAASE? Batter: No. Electron: PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE? Batter: NO. Electron: PLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSE? Batter: NO! Electron: Aww, guess I'll play with Compass, she seems fun to play with right now. (Batter sighs.) Electron: HEY, COMPASS! Compass: What do you want again, Electron? Electro: WILL YOU PLAY FLOP ON THE FLOOR WITH ME? Compass: Sure, to be honest! (Electron and Compass flop on the floor, about 67 times) Compass: OWWWWW!!! Electron: ... Compass: I BROKE MY COVER!!! Electron: OH NO! I'LL GET HELP! (Electron runs over to Honeycomb) Electron: HONEYCOMB! COMPASS BROKE HER COVER! Honeycomb: Yikes! I’ll get help. Electron: BUT I CAME TO YOU FOR HELP! Honeycomb: Well, looks like I’ll do a little something. Honeycomb: BAND-AID!!!! Band-Aid: What? Honeycomb: COMPASS BROKE HER COVER!! Electron: YEP! SHE DID. Band-Aid: WHAT?! (Band-Aid quickly runs to Compass) Band-Aid: OH... HOW DO I DO THIS... I'LL BRING A CLONE OF HOURGLASS! Meanwhile... Hourglass: When will it be time for the cookies to be done? Stopwatchy: In about... 30 minutes. Hourglass: AGHHH! I want the cookies... Band-Aid: HOURGLASS! Hourglass & Stopwatchy: AHH!! Hourglass: (sigh)... You scared me... what do you need? Band-Aid: CAN I CLONE YOU? Hourglass: For what? Band-Aid: Compass broke her cover... Hourglass & Stopwatchy: WHAT?! Band-Aid: Yep, she broke her cover... and I need glass to fix it. Hourglass: For sure you can clone me. Band-Aid: Okay! Stopwatchy: 28 more minutes until the cookies! Okay? Hourglass: Okay, well... see ya! Stopwatchy: Bye! (Band-Aid and Hourglass go to the clone mirror, and Hourglass clones herself) Band-Aid: Now I'm gonna remove this clones glass! (Band-Aid removes the clones glass) Band-Aid: Okay, we gotta go quick! Electron said that she's unconscious! Hourglass: Okay! (Band-Aid and Hourglass run to Compass, and Band-Aid fixes Compass) Compass: Huh? Where am I? Electron, Honeycomb, Band-Aid, and Hourglass: YAY!!! Compass: Huh? Electron: You broke your cover, but Band-Aid fixed it! Compass: Oh, well... thank you Band-Aid! Band-Aid: You’re welcome. Wrenchy: Hey! Am I late to the interesting stuff? Band-Aid: Depends on what you consider interesting. Compass: Well, I got injured but now I’m recovered, but it still hurts... Wrenchy: That doesn’t sound interesting. Rose: Um, who like, wants to take a selfie? Wrenchy: I will. (Rose and Wrenchy take a selfie) Wrenchy: Aha! Nice. Cake Pop: What's going on here? Rose's mind: CAKE POPS HERE... I GOTTA LOOK NEAT! (Rose quickly stands up straight) Cake Pop: Rose... are you okay? Rose: Yes, I am... Cake Pop: Uhhh... okay... Hoodie: I am very bored yes Cake Pop: Talk properly! Topaz: I understand that would be annoying but you know what he’s saying. Hoodie: Yes let me talk epicness Cake Pop: Uhhh... Stopwatchy: COOKIES ARE READY!!! Everyone: YAY!!! (A crowd of people are at a table, munching all the cookies) Hoodie: This yes cookie Rose: Mmmmm.... Lily Pad: This is yummy! Compass: I kinda feel better now! Whisk: You like my cookies? Lily Pad: Wait, you made them? Whisk: Yep. Lily Pad: Well, thank you, this is- Everybody: DELICIOUS! Whisk: Hehe, you're welcome :) (Everybody is done eating) (Everybody gives Whisk a high-five) Whisk: Was that go- (Everybody starts talking to eachother) Whisk: Oh, okay... there's one more left! (Everybody crowds around Whisk and stares at her) Whisk: HA! Gotcha! (Everybody goes back to talking to eachother) Whisk: Heh. (Everybody crowds around Whisk and stares at her again) Whisk: Oh No.... (Everybody slaps whisk) Whisk: Ouch! What was that for? Batter: I am sorry, there's just only 1 cookie, and I did that becuase it's just so boring around here. Say, wanna watch TV, Stopwatchy? Stopwatchy: Sure! (Batter and Stopwatchy walk to there apartments, and they turn on the TV.) (After watching 4 minutes of Clanky-Bot...) The TV: We will be right back to Clanky-Bot after these messages. (Advertisement comes on) Yellow Face: Hey guys, I'm from BFB, so I won't join this show. Have you ever wanna recover dead people if they die? Then buy our recovery center! It's A HPRC. Buy now! (Advertisement is over...) Stopwatchy: Say, Batter, What do you look like when it's not batter? Batter: I'm a battery. I don't know why I'm called batter, but they should change my name to Battery. Stopwatchy: I know, right? Stopwatchy: I know that people on other object show worlds have joined a show, Like Object Terror, Excellent Entites, and Object Invasion. And you know- Battery: THERE CAN'T BE TWO BATTERIES! Batter: Oh, okay... MORE COMIN' SOON YAYA! Season 1 Episode 1 Part 2: Coming Soon Season 1 Episode 1 Part 3: Coming Soon Category:Axelandia Stuff Category:AXLAND: Season 1 Episodes